A Hogwarts Romance
by LicoriceWands
Summary: Lily and James don't get along. The story of how they went from hate to love and end up being together. LJ


Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Lillian Evans! Get down here immeadiatly or else you're going to miss your train!" Mrs. Evans yelled. The bouncy redhead

looked around her room to see if she had accidently forgotten to pack something. Her eyes scanned the area around her desk

and landed on the necklace her best friend had given her. Lily ran to the desk and grabbed the necklace. It was gold and it had

a pretty pendant on it. She quickly put the necklace on and dragged her trunk and her owl Tanya's cage downstairs.

Once in the car, Lily could barely sit still. It was her 7th and last year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see her two best

friends, Hayden Sampson and Gayle Gibson. She couln't wait to see Hogwarts, start up her classes again, and watch Gayle play

in her Quiddich matches. In fact, the only thing Lily could think of that she wasn't looking forward to was James Potter. He had

been asking her out over and over again since 1st year. She couldn't stand him. He was arrogant and self-centered.

They pulled up to the train station and Lily drove her trolly through the barrier at platform 9 3/4 at a run. As soon as she got

to the other side she was pulled almost immedietly into a giant bearhug by Hayden and Gayle.

"Lily! I missed you so much!" Hayden yelled. She was the shortest of the three of them and had curly, shoulder length brown

hair. She was the quiet, artistic type. Next to her was the tallest of them, Gayle, who was sportsy and outgoing and had straight

blond hair that fell to halfway down her back. Lily smiled at them as they finally released her from their grasp.

"It's only been one week since I saw you Hayden! We went shopping for school supplies just last week, remember?"

"Of course I do, am I not allowed to be exited about seeing my best friend?" Hayen giggled.

"Apparently not," replied Gayle and the three of them laughed. "We're going to go find a compartment to put your stuff in Lily.

We'll meet you after your heads meeting, okay? I hope it's Remus who is made head boy, all the other prefects weren't as good

as him."

"Me too! I'll see you in about an hour!" And she left on her way to the compartment at the very front of the bus. On the way,

she accidently bumped into someone and knocked them to the ground. She turned around and said, "Oops, sorry! Oh it's just

you." She said eyeing James and turned around to continue on her way. But James wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

He ran up to her and blocked her way.

"Hey Lils! How was your summer? Mine was great, couldn't stop thinking about you though. I know that you thought about

me too and realized just how much you want to be with me. Well, now's your chance! Lily, will you go out with me? James put

that romantic, flirty grin on his face, the one that always, always made any girl he wanted fall for him. Exept for Lily.

"POTTER! How many times do I have to tell you. I will never, ever go out with you. You are egotistical and you head is so

big that you can't fit through the door! Goodbye." Lily stormed off, frustrated to know that he was still trying to get her to go

out with him. That boy doesn't know what no means, she thought to herself.

Lily was still fuming when she reached the compartment for the heads and the prefects. She pushed it away though so she

could focus on the speech she had to make for the prefects. She only hoped the Head boy's speech would be ready too since

they had to make their speech together. She entered the compartment, smiling as she looked around until she saw James sitting

in the corner looking upset. When he saw her though her perked up.

"What are you doing in here Potter? This compartment is for heads and prefects only. Get out!" Lily yelled at James.

"But Lils, I am head boy. See, look at my badge." He replied, pointind to the gleaming badge on his chest.

"Don't call me Lils. And who was the real head boy you took that from? Lily replied scathingly. There was no way James

was actually head boy. Yeah sure, he was smart enough but he never followed the rules. He would constantly sneak out at night

and would also play practical jokes, mainly on her.

"I didn't steal it from anyone, Lily. It's mine. I can't imagine why you don't believe me. What did I ever do to you?"

"Played practical jokes, bugged me constantly by asking me out, had a constant disregard for the rules. Never doing what

you were told to do. The list is endless and-"

"And here is my letter from Hogwarts saying congratulations James Potter on making head boy." He said furiously and

thrusting it at her. Lily scanned the letter and her jaw dropped.

"James I'm so sorry. I thought-"

"Save it." He said interrupting her for the second time. "Let's just get this over with."

"Er, okay. Hello new prefects and old ones too. The rules are pretty much the same as always. You will show the first

years where their common room is. Here are the house passwords." Lily said. She began passing sheets of folded paper to

the prefects from each house while James continued.

"You are allowed to dock points from anyone if you feel they are misbehaving and need to be punished. You may also

hand out detentions if it is really bad. You are a role model and the younger years look up to you so make sure you are always

setting a good example. Thats pretty much it. Anything I forgot to mention Lily?" He looked at her.

"No that's all. Any questions? Okay see you all later!"

Everyone left leaving Lily and James alone and feeling awkward. They left together to go find their friends. They finally

found them together in a compartment near the end, much to Lily's dislike. She sat in a corner far away from James as possible.

If she hadn't been so upset and confused about James, and he hadn't been so upset and confused about her, one of them would

have noticed that their friends were watching them both with mischevious grins on their faces.


End file.
